When A Good Man Goes to War
by Tomorrow's War
Summary: TwinBoyWhoLived!Harry. Collections of one/two shots. Heavily inspired by Doctor Who Series 6 Episode 7, "A Good Man Goes to War". No Slash. New one-shot: "Birthdays."
1. Act I

My take on the Twin!Boy Who Lived fic. Two-shot inspired by Doctor Who Series 6 episode _A Good Man Goes to War, _and crossed over with Marvel and Doctor Who. Originally going to be made into a longer fic, but I thought this would be best as a two-Shot. Maybe prequels and sequels will follow. Maybe. And don't worry if you're confused... you're meant to be.

_**When a Good Man Goes to War **_

"I surrender," the Boy Who Lived, Michael Potter, son of Lily Potter and James Potter, said, breaking the silence – standing between Dumbledore and Voldemort. His gaze glanced at several Death Eaters, who were massacring innocent children caught in the Great Hall. "I surrender."

"Michael, No!" protested Ginny Weasley. "You can't do this!" 

"I know what I'm doing," Michael responded confidently, letting the wand drop to the floor. "Go on and kill me, Lord... Voldemort. Kill me if it means that these people will live." 

There was a shocked silence around the Great Hall, as Michael used Lord Voldemort's title for the first time. Everybody knew that Michael, and all of the Potters, called him by his name – You-Know-Who. But, Harry had taught him – fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. Harry, the twin he had neglected, abused. The twin – who had disappeared in Fourth year, never to return. Until last night. The night, when he brought warnings to Michael – and told him of the plan. And, incredibly – however ridiculous it sounded at first, Michael was agreeing with it.

Even if it meant allowing Tom Marvalo Riddle to gloat at Michael and the defenders, and the Boy Who Lived to be humiliated in front of the entire school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His wand crashed to the floor, the sound emitting could be heard amongst the silence. But the silence only lasted a minute, at most – before Voldemort laughed. The Dark Lord actually laughed, bringing his own wand to bear, and pointing it at Michael. "Given up already, Potter? I was expecting you to have some fight left in you after all. But no matter, it saves me from spilling more magical blood. I am glad you chose to die for yourself – rather than let others die for you."

Michael flinched, his pride wounded, but he could do nothing. He was not going to do anything – if he was following what Harry had told him to do in the first place. "Stop with the pleasantries, Voldemort. If you're going to kill me, don't gloat and just do it."

Voldemort smiled a wicked smile, glancing towards the Death Eaters, the Death Eaters – who nobody to this day, knew the identity of. They hadn't known during the last war, apart from one or two minor ones that lay captured in Azkaban, and now – they still didn't know.

"Oh, my boy – if only you could escape that easily," Voldemort said with a smile, rotating his wand through his fingers. "But now, I'm in charge. I think, I ought to show you who my followers are. At long last, the Death Eaters will be revealed to the public world. My loyal followers. Come forward. Three of you. You know who you are."

Three Death Eaters stepped forward, in perfect unison. They were cloaked, and their masks looked directly at the defenders, cut off – outmanoeuvred and outnumbered. There was no escape. Michael could only hope and pray that whatever Harry was going to do, he was going to do it soon. Despite himself living still, he didn't want to die.

"Now, these are my Death Eaters," continued Voldemort. "My loyal minions. They will follow me... _anywhere. _They will do what I command. And, before Potter is dead, I'd like you to see that you were all right, Dumbledore – you old fool. You were right about Death Eaters having infiltrated the Ministry."

There were several shocked gasps from the younger students who still had the naivety to believe that the Ministry was all powerful. "First of all, I would like to introduce a very familiar face to most of you. Lucius Malfoy, one of the Minister's most skilled and _loyal_ Advisors."

The hood was off, revealing the pale-haired form of Lucius Malfoy, a grim smile on his face, observing... observing everybody, his eyes darting around the school for possible threats. But, there was none. Both sides had agreed an unofficial and uneasy truce, that would no doubt – only last until Voldemort had finished his speech.

"Second," Voldemort continued, "I would like to introduce to you all the next member of my Death Eater forces... Walden McNair, one of the Minister's Chief Executioners."

McNair's hood was thrown off by the man, allowing Hogwarts to see his ugly, unattractive face.

"And, finally – my most valued of all Death Eaters," explained Voldemort. "The one who is most loyal. The one who has never let me down and I believe – has infiltrated the school under my command, and has even shared a bed with the unknowing Boy Who Lived."

Michael looked embarrassed, but knew that this was where Harry would introduce himself. He just knew. He couldn't let them down, especially after he had helped Michael deal with Bellatrix Lestrange, under the Polyjuice disguise as Michael's girlfriend, and formerly – Harry Potter's only friend, Hermione Granger. Voldemort couldn't have been kept up to date on Bellatrix's positions, or else he would know that she was no longer an operative. Maybe – he had been so convinced that she was undefeatable.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" exclaimed Voldemort, triumphantly - and the hood was flicked back, dangling at the neck of the very masculine and very younger teenage body that stood there, a broad smile on his face.

"Hello Hogwarts, Guess Who?" Harry James Potter, exclaimed, waving to the shocked Death Eaters and students alike, who were even more stunned by this than they had been by Voldemort attacking the place that held the only man that he had ever feared, Albus Dumbledore, and the fact that Michael Potter had surrendered _before even starting to duel _Voldemort. Stepping up in front of the speechless Voldemort, he turned, the Death Eater hood cast down, to take in the fighters, who still held their uneasy truce, pausing slightly before continuing. "Yep – it's me, Harry Potter. And to answer your question, no I'm not Bellatrix Lestrange – the real Bellatrix Lestrange is currently held in a prison. A very secure prison, I believe it's called the Stormcage, the last time I checked. She won't be getting out of there."

"But anyway, I digress," he said, holding up both hands, waving them. "Please, point a wand at me if it helps you relax. You're only wizards."

The Death Eaters leapt into action, one-by-one, raising their wands at Harry. Even some of the defenders of Hogwarts pointed wands at him, Dumbledore included. Amongst the crowd, Michael Potter merely stood there, smiling – watching the whole scene play out before his eyes. "Now then, Tommy-Boy! Before you or one of your minions decides to end my life, here's a quick history lesson."

As he spoke, he lifted his hands upwards towards the castle lights, the eyes of the combatants following his movement. "You see these lights. These are old lights. Very old lights that have been there since the time of _Hogwarts herself._"

"We all know that, Potter, even the first year Mudbloods" Voldemort snapped, restraining his wand, wondering what the boy could possibly have to say about the Hogwarts lights. "What is your point?"

"Hold on a minute, Tommy-Boy, I'm getting there," said Harry, triumphantly, a broad grin on his face. "My point is, this. You see, everybody believes these lights are magical. I mean, it would make sense right? Magical school, magical people, therefore – magical lights. But, here's the catch. They're not magical. In fact, they're completely the opposite of magical anything! They are... lights made out of technology! I know magic is wide and varied, but really, matching the _exact _weather outside at all times?"

Everybody was still speechless. If this intruder was brave enough to come and stand, right in front of Voldemort's Death Eaters, without _even a wand, _he was clearly brave enough, or mad enough – to have something planned. And that was what seemingly kept the Hogwarts occupants, Death Eater and defender alike, silent. "Yep, they're controlled by technology. The stuff that Muggles made. Which, here's the kicker. How can technology work when there are wards put up to make it not work? Everybody knows this. Muggle things _don't _work in Hogwarts because of the magic. Well, I'm about to disapprove that theory. Too much magic in the air was a bit, well – _cheesy _to be precise. But nevertheless..."

He produced a silver coloured pistol from underneath his robes, and pointed it into the skies. Several muggleborns backed away, and many (purebloods and none purebloods alike) jumped when he fired the pistol into the air. _Bang! Bang!_

The bullets shot upwards into the heavens of the Great Hall. "Ta, da! There goes the theory that has been uphold for a millennia, disproven in seconds by a seventeen year old boy with a pistol, attitude and balls. Oh yes, and a plan. Because, these lights have to be controlled from somewhere, right? And, right now – just for this second, the House-Elves that normally control the lights are getting their first ever holiday in several hundred years. Yep, that's right people – because these lights are now about to be controlled, just for under an hour, by Hogwarts' finest house elves. I give you, Dobby and Winky!"

His left arm shot outwards and upwards, as a familiar voice, the voice of Dobby the House Elf, filtered through the hall of Hogwarts. "Harry Potter sir wishes Dobby to press red button?"

"Yep, that's right! Big red button, Dobby!" Harry shouted, smiling, before turning back to face Voldemort. "Now then, Tommy Boy. One warning. _Three minutes, forty-two seconds._"

"What?" Voldemort was the first one who had spoken, other than Harry Potter – in a while. He was, for the first time in his life, confused. What had happened to Bellatrix Lestrange, and why was Potter, the twin that had run away, back here, and with the power to make even the infamous _Dark Lord Voldemort _himself, speechless?

That was when the Hall plunged into complete darkness, with Harry Potter ripping his Death Eater robe back on, and seemingly departing from the scene. And that, was when complete and utter pandemonium erupted within the ranks of the Death Eaters.

_**END OF PART ONE...**_

Okay, so what did you people think? Remember to review.


	2. Act II

Okay, here's part two. Also, this is where Marvel's heroes (IE the Avengers) make their appearance. For your information, I will be using the cast of the Avengers from the upcoming movie. Enjoy:

_**When a Good Man Goes to War**_

"It's him!" an unfamiliar voice of a Death Eater echoed throughout the Great Hall, his weapon trained on another Death Eater. "It's him! Avada Kedavra!"

The green light was unleashed from the Death Eater, striking a robed Death Eater in the chest. As the corpse fell to the floor, the hood was off, revealing the fact that it was _not _Harry James Potter, but, even in the darkness – they could see that it was Xavier Thorn, an Auror.

"You traitor! You took the lives of one of our own!" exclaimed another Death Eater, using the killing curse on the previous one. However, before the Killing Curse could reach the Death Eater's target, the said Death Eater leapt out of the way, hurling another spell at the attacker, ending his life as well.

And so, the same thing was happening amongst the entire ranks of the Death Eaters stationed in Hogwarts. One-by-one, they were falling. Until, Tom Marvalo Riddle, seized the initiative, and yelled, "My minions! Potter is trying to make fools out of us, but we are not fools." 

He lowered his wand, doing the unthinkable in the darkness. "I am lowering my wand. Potter is trying to make us turn on each other but we will _not, _I repeat, we will _not _fall into his trap. We are not fools. I repeat. We are not fools."

One-by-one, the Death Eaters took up the chant, letting their own wands fall to the floor. Around the room, the shocked Hogwarts defenders watched as everybody from Lucius Malfoy to Fenrir Greyback began to lower their weapons, one by one until only McNair remained. And then, he finally, somewhat reluctantly, lowered his own wand. "We are not fools."

At this point, the lights flickered back on, one by one – and only then did the Death Eaters realise what fools they had been. "I beg to differ, my friend. Put your arms in the air and don't even think about reaching for that pointy-stick or else your life will come to an end. In case you're wondering, the name's Harkness," said the man, imitating James Bond, "Captain Jack Harkness." 

"Pointy-stick," chortled another man, his own weapon raised, like Jack's had been, into the back of another masked Death Eater. "Pointy stick... So many jokes."

"Shut it, Harper," said Jack, glancing around the room as a mixture of shock and relief flooded the faces of the Hogwarts defenders. "We're on a mission here."

"Sorry, boss," Owen Harper responded, with a smirk in Jack's direction. All around the Death Eaters, various species were teleporting in, out of nowhere. First, the green-skinned Silurians appeared, in rank order. Next, a couple of Judoon, and indeed, several Judoon could be seen amongst the ranks of the newly teleported-in forces, as well as members of UNIT, guns raised, pointing at the Death Eaters.

The rage on Tom Riddle's face was absolute, as he tried to reach for his wand – only to find that a Sontaran, an armoured figure that resembled a Potato, was stood there, his gun raised at the Dark Lord. "I strongly advise against reaching for your weapon. I will kill you before you even manage to pick it up. _Sontar-Ha_!"

"What... the hell... are you?" Voldemort questioned, having clearly never seen an alien, or for that matter, a Sontaran.

"I am General Silas of the Two-Hundred-and-Twenty-Third Sontaran Battle-group, known as Silas the Invincible," Silas said, refusing to let Voldemort have a chance at fighting.

"You will pay for this, Potter. Bringing your freak show into Hogwarts, you will pay," intoned Voldemort. "For I have an army out there, and if I feel threatened, all I have to do is give the order and you will not stand a chance against the power of my forces!"

There was a silence throughout the room, and everybody glanced upwards to see Harry Potter, on board a Firebolt, whizzing around through the air. "Sorry about the Firebolt, Michael – I'll give it back to you after this. Now then, where was I?" 

He turned, starring down at Voldemort. "Ah yes, Tommy-Boy, you mentioned that you had an army out there?"

"Yes," Voldemort retorted, looking annoyed. "Yes I did."

"Well, not anymore," Harry responded with a smile, producing a communicator, and speaking into the mouthpiece, "This is Potter to the Avengers, I repeat, this is Potter to the Avengers, give them hell Avengers!"

There were several whispers throughout the younger Muggleborns at this point, as _every _non-magical person had heard of the deeds of the Avengers. Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Nick Fury, Black Widow... They were truly legends. America's finest. And now, if Potter had called them _all _here, to deal with the seemingly numberless swarm of Voldemort's army... then the Dark Lord would not stand a chance.

Everybody watched, looking out of the windows that were smashed to watch the slaughter, which was so one sided that it wasn't even funny, happening outside. Lightning crackled, bringing death to the Death Eaters, no doubt caused by Thor. They could see Captain America taking on fifteen at once with his shield alone, deflecting the spells as he charged towards the attackers.

They stood no chance.

And very soon, it was all over. The Death Eaters had been routed, and Voldermort was now surrounded by aliens from all over the galaxy, bound together to fight.

"Right," declared Harry, clapping his hands together to draw everyone's attention to him. "Potters, Dumbles, Tommy-Boy! Headmaster's Office, now! Harkness – make sure that the Death Eaters stay put, I'm not finished with them yet."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, doing a mock-salute, before turning to Lucius Malfoy, who was the most prominent Death Eater to have survived the carnage. Three Silurians moved to capture Voldemort, just as Harry vanished from view.

_**The Headmaster's Office – Hogwarts**_

"That was amazing, did you see the looks on their faces when you appeared?" asked The Doctor, a broad grin on his face, hugging Harry as he teleported into the room. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River Song, as well as Hermione Granger, had been watching the battle from up in Dumbledore's Office. The Doctor was currently sat in the Headmaster's chair, and had been conversing with the Hat, which was placed upon his forehead.

"Doctor, why are you wearing the Hogwarts Sorting Hat?"

"I wear Hogwarts Sorting Hats, now," The Doctor said with a smile. "Hogwarts Sorting Hats are cool."

"And you know what the most irritating thing about this is?" asked River Song, with a smile on her face. "I can't blow it off his face because _somebody _made him immune to lasers."

"Yep. That was me," said The Doctor, a grin on his face. "Godric showed me how to do it though. Very remarkable chap, seeing as lasers hadn't been invented back then."

After The Doctor let go of Harry, he turned towards Hermione Granger, who was still underweight, with several bruises covering her body from the torture that she had endured during the captivity of Lord Voldemort, and hugged her, a broad smile on both of their faces. "That was... breathtaking, Harry. I didn't think that you'd be able to pull something like that off."

Letting go of Hermione, he turned and hugged his adoptive parents, Amy and Rory, and was just letting go of River, who was now – technically his sister in all but blood, when four Silurians marched into the room, carrying Lord Voldemort, followed by Dumbledore, and the Potters, as well as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and many of the key figures of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was surprised that none of the Avengers had come up with them, but then he remembered that they would still be dealing with the remnants of Voldemort's forces below. Those too brave, or foolhardy enough to know when they were beaten.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Michael, shocked to see her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry invited me," said Hermione, masking her face from emotion as they entered.

Dumbledore glanced at the Doctor, sitting in his chair, still wearing the hat, and the figures behind the desk, and then behind at the wizards. "Harry, my boy – what is the meaning of this? Who are these newcomers?"

"Oh, I thought you were going to offer me some congratulations," shrugged Harry. "Well, let me introduce you to my new family. This is Amy, my adoptive mother."

"Hi," Amy said, smiling, catching eye contact with her counterpart, Lily, who was turning even angrier when Harry had mentioned _adoptive _mother. "I wish I could say that I was pleased to meet you." 

"This is Rory, my adoptive dad," said Harry, with a smile, as Rory introduced himself. "And this is River Song, who – is technically my new sister, through a very, very complicated process involving Utah, America, and a bunch of Silence who wanted to take down the Doctor. Who is right here, wearing the Hogwarts Sorting hat."

"Because Sorting Hats are cool," responded The Doctor, looking smug. 

"And I trust you already know the real Hermione Granger," smiled Harry. "Which is quite strange, Dumbledore. Your wards should have been able to detect a polyjuiced person, particularly after the incident with Moody in fourth year."

Dumbledore finally spoke, and said, "Harry... you mentioned about them being your adoptive family. Is it true then, that you have finally abandoned the wizarding world, after all that it did for you?"

Harry laughed. "Dumbledore, people call you wise, but you must be the thickest person in the entire universe, if you believe that the wizarding world did anything positive to me, apart from introduce me to Hermione Granger, and – in-avertedly, introduce me to my new family. Actually, now that you think about it, you wizards did do a lot for me. Let's see. You neglected me, and treated me as though I didn't even exist. You stole the one person that I loved from me_, _and... You made me open my eyes to the fact that the entire wizarding world is still racist, full of bigots and corrupt. Yes, the _entire _wizarding world. Even some of the muggleborns."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, Harry," Dumbledore said, trying to remain calm. But he knew that the boy was testing his patience.

"The House system," explained Harry. "For example, take two kids, who have been close friends, all their lives. When they both go to Hogwarts, and say – one gets sorted into Slytherin and the other into Gryffindor, they're forced against each other in direct completion, and for the rest of their lives, even after Hogwarts, they're taught to hate each other. That's what caused the divisions in British society, Dumbledore. Indeed, that's what helped Tom Riddle become who he is today."

"Ahem," Voldemort coughed, daring to speak, annoyed at being ignored. He regretted it a moment later, when the gaze of Harry Potter turned towards him, betraying cold fury.

"Ah, yes, Tommy Boy," Harry responded, before Voldemort could continue. "I was wondering what I was going to do. Ah yes, I believe your forces haven't surrendered yet. There are still a few of them fighting."

Voldemort dared not speak. Everybody in the room kept their silence, as the anger that Harry was emitting made even them afraid. So, the twin brother of Michael Potter continued. "Now, here's what I want you to do. I've magnified this communicator so it will project across the entire Hogwarts grounds. Go on, catch."

He chucked a small, black coloured, handheld communicator across to Voldemort, who caught it with both hands, somewhat reluctantly. "Now, here's what you're going to do. You're going to tell your Death Eaters to run away."

"What?" Voldemort managed to pluck up the courage to ask.

"That's right, you heard me," said Harry. "Those exact words. Run Away. I want you to be known throughout history as Lord Runaway. After your wand is snapped and you are forced to become a squib, I want people to call you Lord Runaway. I want children to laugh at your front door because they've found the house of Lord Runaway... I want you to say those words that will change the way that you've been viewed throughout history. Go on, Riddle. Say those words. Run. Away."

Voldemort flinched, hesitating slightly, before speaking into the communicator. A shocked silence hung over the Hogwarts grounds as he spoke the words that would change fate forever.

"_Run Away. This is an order. To my... To my Death Eaters. Run. Away."_

Sweat actually dripped down from the face of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, decided to seize the initiative, trying to regain a bit of composure, and spoke, directed at Harry. "Well, my boy – what are your intentions now? I understand... that you have perhaps been mistreated as a child, but is this a reason to abandon the whole wizarding world altogether, even those of your own flesh and blood?"

"They abandoned me first," retorted Harry. "Honestly, Dumbledore – how many times do I have to call you thick before you get the picture?"

Amy giggled, causing Lily to shoot a glare in her direction. It was odd, that both ladies seemed to resemble each other. Both red-headed – and the only difference being that Lily was several years older than her time-travelling counterpart, the Girl Who Waited.

"How dare you insult Dumbledore. He is a greater wizard than you will ever be," Michael finally plucked up the courage to speak, and Harry paused briefly before responding.

"And, the so-called Boy Who Lived responds. Tell me, Michael – could Dumbledore defeat Voldemort without even using a wand?" Harry mocked his twin, openly. Michael reluctantly shook his head, after a moment's thought.

"I thought so," Harry responded with a smirk, producing his own wand, one which had not been used since his departure at Hogwarts, and placed it on Dumbledore's own desk. "And, seeing as you lot, seem to be a bit oblivious to what I'm really going to do, here's a tip."

With that, he snapped the wand cleanly in half, letting the two pieces fall to the floor beside him. Shocked gasps spread throughout the witches and wizards, who believed that life without a wand was useless. That was when, Michael Potter finally lost his temper, and yelled at Harry, "_Stupefy_!"

The boy dodged the spell, which hit a portrait of an old Professor on the wall behind, creating a tear in the portrait. Then, Michael turned – and bolted for the door.

However, before he could get even towards the spiral staircase, the doorway slide open, revealing none other than Captain Jack Harkness, who exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going, kiddo? Trying to avoid the party?"

Michael stepped back, shocked by the appearance of not only Jack, but also the rest of Torchwood.

"Now, why did you do that, then, Michael?" asked Harry, taunting the Boy Who Lived. "Tell me, you shouldn't really lose your cool that easily. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Damn, we missed the big snapping of the wand thing," groaned Owen. "Jack – you shouldn't have gotten us lost."

"It was Ianto's fault," protested the Captain. Ianto remained calm, not responding. Then, Jack turned to address The Doctor, Harry, Amy, Rory, River and Hermione. "The Death Eaters are on the retreat, The Avengers are making sure they come quietly, and the Sontaran, Silurians, and the various other aliens are all back in there on timeline, just to let you know."

"Nice job, Jack," The Doctor responded, nodding in his direction.

"Might I say, Doctor, that hat really doesn't suit you," said Jack, to the relieved faces of River and Amy.

"Hey! Sorting Hats are cool!" responded The Doctor, with a smug face. He glanced up at Harry, who spoke.

"I understand you helped me earlier Michael, and I'm grateful for that. But, don't think I'm ever going to forgive you for what you did. To me."

"I did nothing!" protested Michael, knowing in all his hearts – that it was a lie, but a lie was easier to admit than the truth.

Harry Potter, now Williams-Pond sighed. "I'll leave you to think that one out. Can we go now, Doctor? I don't have anything more to say to these people."

"You are going nowhere," James Potter regained his cool. "You'll have to get past us first."

Lily, Michael, and Dumbledore, James and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix took up their wands, and held them threateningly at the intruders.

"I guess there's no time to waste then," said The Doctor, with a grin. "If you don't mind us – well, then we'll be on our way. Jack, want a ride?"

"Sure," said Jack, with a grin, the Torchwood team bustling past the Order members, joining Harry's friends and new family.

That was when River Song disappeared from sight, vanishing – causing many Order members to whisper, some to lower their guard, and some to adopt a more defensive strategy. That muggle had just _disappeared _from view. Surely, only Wizards and witches could apparate?

But River Song hadn't apparated, no – far from it. The TARDIS, in fact, had gone under camouflage mode, before the battle, and was – in reality, parked in the space behind Dumbledore's chair. The same chair, which The Doctor was no longer sitting on.

"Right. Make her blue again, River!" exclaimed The Doctor, pointing in the direction to the TARDIS. It wasn't long before the familiar sign of the Blue Police Box materialised into view, catching many of the wand-waving humans by surprise. An advantage which The Doctor had cunningly used to his own benefit, and before even any one of them could recover from the initial shock, the majority of the Doctor's allies had entered the Blue Box, which was causing some puzzlement from a few who hadn't realised that something could be bigger on the inside than on the outside in not just the wizarding world, but also, in very rare occasions, the muggle world.

It was Harry that was the last person into the TARDIS, purposely staying behind to plant the Hogwarts Sorting Hat on the table in front of the Headmaster's Chair, and it was him who was the only one who gave a bow, one final wave in the direction of the wizards and witches.

"Don't come looking for me," Harry told them pen-ultimately, before stepping into the TARDIS after saying, "I'm not coming back."

"He's not going anywhere," mused James Potter, confident. "Right. On the count of three, we'll advance and open those doors. Whatever's inside, we'll..."

He didn't realise that the low, moaning sounds that had suddenly started signified the TARDIS's departure until it was too late. And by then, when the blue box had vanished, there was nothing that James Potter could ever do about it. Or anybody else, for that matter. Harry Potter had left the wizarding world, and his surname behind.

He was no longer Harry Potter.

He was Harry Williams-Pond.

**THE END**

Okay, I don't think that turned out quite how it liked to. However, I've written quite a bit more than originally intended, and for now – I intend to leave it where it is. Maybe there will be shorts, or longer chapters, set after this depending on criticism, and other things. But don't go pestering me for more though, for the moment, the word is that there will be no more updates to _When A Good Man Goes To War. _This may change in the future, though.


	3. Prequel:  Birthdays

Okay, here it is – one of the first of the many one shots which will add to the showdown in the first two chapters. Don't expect them to be in chronological order, and expect some to be short whilst others to be long. We'll get a mix of Doctors, a mix of crossovers (mainly Avengers, Doctor Who and Harry Potter although quite possibly Torchwood and Sherlock may be added into the mix as well).

This one-shot is called _Birthday, _and for the Doctor, it takes place sometime whilst Amy and Rory are on their honeymoon, having recently got married. For Harry, it takes place pre-Hogwarts, when he's seven.

Note that the quote from Amy I got from _IMDB, _and as I haven't seen the episode for a while I can't quite remember how accurate it is, and judging by the fact that I had to add an _e _into planets, it may not be as accurate as I thought it would be. However, it serves its purpose.

**Birthday**

"_You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets unless there's children crying." _~Amy Pond – The Beast Below, Series 5 Episode 2.

The first time Harry Potter met the Doctor was when he was seven. He had recently turned seven, and was only beginning to understand _why _he wouldn't get as much presents – why he wouldn't get _any _presents from his family. He wouldn't even get presents from his own godfather, Sirius Black, who was too busy doting on his 'favourite', Michael Potter – although Harry doubted that Sirius knew he had a second one.

The party was in full swing downstairs. Harry could hear the Weasleys, who had been the best friends of Michael and the Potters seemingly ever since the fall of Lord Voldemort at the Potter household, and had become fast friends together. Ron Weasley could often be seen playing Quidditch with the child's brooms that the Potters had gotten the Weasley children and Michael on their birthdays, to make up for the lack of money that the Weasley clan boasted.

When Harry walked out of his room to go to the toilet, he saw somebody moving in front of the stairs. Wondering who it might be as everybody who had been invited to Michael's birthday party was already here; Harry stumbled down the stairs towards the door, and saw a peculiar red object on the head of the man who had just waved at him through the glass. Some sort of muggle headwear, he believed.

Opening the door in his curiosity, Harry walked outside, but not before walking straight past Sirius and Remus Lupin, who paid him no attention whatsoever, too busy with their attention focused on what Michael's thirty-third present might be. It seemed unfair that Michael got more than thirty-three presents whilst Harry didn't even get a single one. He didn't even get birthday cards. He hadn't had a single "Happy Birthday Harry" since before the fall of Voldemort.

"Hello, Harry Potter," said a cheerful voice, and Harry turned to face him. The man was odd, in a muggle outfit, wearing a bow-tie and the red hat that he had seen him on when he waved at him through the door. "Happy Birthday." 

"Erm... who are you, sir?" 

"Sir's a rubbish name," replied the stranger, in a way that caused Harry to chuckle. "It makes me feel old. I know I'm old, but still. The day that I... anyway. I'm The Doctor, Harry."

"That's not a name," responded the seven year old. "That's a title. A muggle title."

"Yeah, I know," replied the Doctor. "But still, it's my name. I like it. And muggles are cool. Well, most of them. Hitler wasn't. Neither was Stalin. They were most definitely not cool."

Harry looked at the man in wonder, too young to know who Hitler and Stalin were, and what they had turn. "You mentioned you were old, Doctor. You don't look old. James Potter looks older than you."

"I'll let you in on a secret," said the Doctor, ignoring the fact that Harry had called his father by his name and not by _dad, _or _father_. Harry's reasoning was that a dad wouldn't abandon and neglect him like that, so therefore he was not Harry's dad. "I'm over 900 years old."

"But that's impossible!" protested Harry in disbelief. "Only Merlin's that old."

"Let you in on a secret," replied the Doctor, with a grin. "I'm Merlin."

"But, how can you possibly be Merlin? He had a long beard."

"I've never had a long beard," objected the Doctor. "Therefore, Merlin didn't have a long beard. But anyway, Harry. Why aren't you in with your family? It's your birthday as well as Michael's, you know."

"They don't seem to care," replied Harry. He'd learned not to cry long ago, from a young age. "They, as far as I'm aware, won't miss me if I run away."

"That's good then," smiled the Doctor with a grin, clapping his hands together, and seeing the look on Harry's face, he added, "Or rather, not good, depending on your point of view."

"How can it possibly be good? Apart from the fact that I never get into trouble because they don't even notice if I do anything wrong in the first place," replied Harry.

"Because they won't miss you when we go and get your birthday present," declared the Doctor. "C'mon." 

"But why are you doing this, Doctor?" asked Harry, as he followed the man away from the Potter household. "You don't even know me. I don't even know you." 

"Because you're special," replied the Doctor, smiling. "And before you say _no I'm not, _I have it on good authority that you are. Very good authority. You see, whilst everybody believes that it was Michael who killed Lord Voldemort, it wasn't. It was you. _You_, Harry Potter - stopped the greatest dark lord that ever lived. Not by yourself, 'course, but without you, Harry – Lord Voldemort would still be here."

Harry look like he had been struck. "But then, why doesn't everybody know? That I stopped Voldemort and not my brother? Dumbledore's the greatest wizard since Merlin and he thinks it's my brother."

"That's because Dumbledore's stupid," replied the Doctor, bluntly, ignoring Harry's look of disbelief, but the Doctor was relieved when the Boy Who Lived didn't continue. They were some distance from the house now, and were now coming face-to-face with a large, blue box. "And now, you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

"What's this? A Police box? Lily Potter mentioned that they used to have them when Voldemort was around," replied Harry, not afraid of saying his name. One of the things that Dumbledore was good for was for relinquishing the aura of fear on the Dark Lord Voldemort, such as the mantra that he held that _fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself_, which was what he had heard Dumbledore tell James and Lily many times, as memories of him still shocked them – and they believed that if they said his name, they would get nightmares – and Michael would be taken from them, which – quite frankly, was stupid.

"Yeah, it's more than that. It's my TARDIS," explained the Doctor, standing up against the side of the left door and raising his right hand. Clicking his fingers, the door slid open, and Harry saw the most amazing thing that he had ever seen in his short life.

"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside," mused Harry, at the same time as the Doctor.

"Yep," smiled the Doctor, pleased that Harry wasn't going to run around the outside checking on how big it was, as companions had done in the past. "It's my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. A time machine that can also do space." 

"So you can go anywhere?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Almost," replied the Doctor. "She doesn't do parallel universes though. So what do you say, how about a trip? I know exactly the place to take a small child like you. Space Disneyland."

"_Space _what?"

"Space Disneyland," nodded the Doctor. "A whole planet devoted to a themepark for kids. Think about how big Earth is."

Harry took a moment to reply, still taking in the wonders that the TARDIShad to offer. "Big?"

"Very big," said the Doctor. "Now then. Imagine all of Earth, but a themepark. The perfect place for a small child's birthday. Humans on your world, won't get this for another two thousand years. You though, Mister Harry Potter, the boy who has never had any birthday presents since you were one year old, will get the best birthday present ever."

And Harry believed him, and the Doctor, true to his word, delivered the best birthday present ever, before departing Harry back from Space Disneyland two days later, and as it was a time machine, the Doctor was surprisingly accurate for a change, and managed to land outside the Potter household only hours after the Weasley party had ended.

It was the best birthday experience ever, and the Doctor had assured Harry Potter that it would not be the last.


End file.
